narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Demon Consuming Seal
|jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Fūinjutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Minato Namikaze, Hiruzen Sarutobi |hand signs=Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake, Clap Hands |debut manga=123 |debut anime=72 |debut shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The Dead Demon Consuming Seal is a seal which invokes the power of a spectral entity known as the that can only be seen when it grasps one's soul. When summoned, the Shinigami hovers behind the user to wraps prayer beads over the summoner's arm as a seal appears on the stomach. The soul of the summoner is then partially separated from the body and restrained by the Shinigami's hair as it thrusts its arm into the user's chest to grab the soul of its target. At the user's command, the Shinigami then performs the sealing by dragging the target's soul into the user whose stomach is branded with the seal's mark. However, the sealing is double-edged as the user's soul is devoured by the Shinigami along with the target's, both souls trapped for all eternity within the fiend's stomach. It is also possible for the user to seal multiple targets through the use of shadow clones. The methods of sealing vary, Hiruzen needing to get close to his targets in order to perform the sealing,Naruto chapter 123, pages 8-9 while Minato was able to extend the Shinigami's hand to grab Kurama.Naruto chapter 504, page 6 In the two known cases where the Dead Demon Consuming Seal was used, Minato and his predecessor Hiruzen are unable to completely take their respective opponents' entire souls with them. In Minato's case, due to the immense chakra that Kurama possessed would be too much for the Shinigami to consume, he instead has the entity devour Kurama's Yin chakra so the weakened Tailed Beast's composition would be purely Yang.Naruto chapter 370, pages 12-13''Naruto'' chapter 503, page 17 In the scenario Hiruzen having the Shinigami only take a part of Orochimaru's soul within his arms, it reveals that the body parts dealt in such a manner suffer from necrosis and paralysis, causing the target extreme pain that worsens over time.Naruto chapter 198, page 15 However, prior to entering a new host to undo the damage, Orochimaru sought Tsunade as her talent as a medical-nin could heal his arms.Naruto chapter 155, pages 17-18 Due to the nature of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, those whose souls are sealed away by it can't be reincarnated.Naruto chapter 520, pages 11-12 However, this can be rectified if the seal is broken. The procedure involves invoking the Shinigami using a mask from the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Temple, cutting open the Shinigami's stomach and releasing the souls, which can then be reincarnated into host bodies through a technique such as Edo Tensei.Naruto chapter 618, pages 13-17 Trivia * During his discussion with Kushina on how to deal with the Nine-Tails, Minato stated: What he meant by this is unclear as the Hokage did not elaborate. * In the manga and anime, Hiruzen calls this technique by its full name, . The databook entry for this technique drops the "Sealing Technique" part. References Clan::Uzumaki clan de:Shiki Fuujin ru:Дзюцу запечатывания: Печать души Демона